


Uncharted Territory

by OffTorii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffTorii/pseuds/OffTorii
Summary: Dean's never been a parent.Camille had a mom her whole life.Both enter uncharted territory.Dean, with the gift fatherhood.Cami, with the tragedy of suddenly being orphaned at the young age of 10.{SUPERNATURAL SEASONS 1-5}{BOOK 1}
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue.

**IT WAS RAINING** that night over the Jenson household. Camille watched the droplets cascade down her window, in a daze. Her favorite stuffed bear clutched in her arms, she was so stuck in her daze she didn't hear her mother calling her name.

"Cami!"

Silence.   


"Camille!" Camille's head whipped around toward the doorway, pigtails bouncing as she did, where her mother stood with her arms crossed warningly.

"You didn't hear me call you?"

"No.I was watching the rain on my window to see which one won the race" Camille replied childishly causing her mother to smile and shake her head at her daughters playfulness.

"Well come on baby cakes, you can tell me all about the rain while we eat" Her mom said reaching her hand out from across the room for her daughter to grab. Cami sighed, climbing out of bed to her mother.

"Mom, I'm 10 now" Cami whined "I don't need to hold your hand" her mom just ignored her holding her hand anyway.

Suddenly electricity began to crackle throughout the house causing Cami to squeeze her moms' hand tighter out of fear. "No no no, not yet" her mom, Julia, voice trembling practically throwing her daughter down the steps.

"Cami grab your backpack from under the kitchen sink!" Julia yelled frantically looking around in the dark. The only light given through the kitchen window from the moon. Camille was so confused as tears began the well up in the child's eyes.

"What? Mom I'm scared"

"Dammit please do what I say!!" Her mom yelled as Cami raced over to the kitchen sink. In the background Julia whipped her head around frantically trying to find what she knew was already coming. The backpack was semi heavy on the young girl, Julia practically packed her whole life inside trying to make her daughter as ready as possible.

"Now listen to me baby cakes. You are going to go in that closet" Julia pointed to the closet in their kitchen while crouching down to her daughters level. Julia brushed a blonde strand of hair that fell loose from one of her daughters pig tails.

Cami's eyes were beginning to get red from all the crying she was doing.

"Mommy no-" Cami croaked out trying to argue.

Julia ignored and continued "There's a flip phone in the small side pocket and a note with it, you remember how to use a flip phone right?" Camille nodded.

"Good girl. Now call the number and ask for Dean Winchester, he'll know what to-" Julia was suddenly pushed back into the kitchen counter by an invisible force. Groaning once she touched the ground again and felt her skull leak blood. Cami screamed in horror, uncertain on what to do next.

"HIDE CAMILLE NOW!" As soon as the words fell from her mothers mouth she ran to the kitchen closet and cried. Her fear didn't stop her from peaking through the door blinds to see what was happening and she wish she hadn't.

The last things she heard was the shadowy figure standing over her mother saying "Its been 10 years already? Wow time flies" before Cami closed her eyes to prevent her seeing the horrors of what happened next.

All she heard were her mothers screams and pure silence.

{•••}

She didn't know how long she sat in that closet waiting for something to get her too. She was so numb and tired from crying but her mother's voice kept droning on in her head.

_“Now call the number and ask for Dean Winchester, he'll know what to-”_

She flinched when she realized she didn't get to finish her message. Cami reached down in the fishnet side pocket in her backpack and pulled out the number and phone like her mother instructed. The small screen lit up her bloodshot face as she sniffled and tried to pull her voice together. She typed in the number and the phone rung in her ears.

Praying that someone answered because the longer it rung, the more alone she felt.

Finally the slow ringing stopped and Dean was the one who spoke first.


	2. Chapter 2

**"HELLO?" DEANS GRUFF VOICE ANSWERED** and Cami froze. She realized she had to speak soon or he'd hang up. Dean was on his way to surprise his younger brother Sammy after not seeing him for so long. It'd be a bittersweet moment because yeah he'd be seeing his brother again but on the other hand, he'd also have to tell him about their dad which was the point.

"Hello?" Dean asked again starting to get impatient already, just as he was about to hang up a young voice answered him finally.

"I-is this D-Dean?" Dean could tell by the voice that it was a little girl who was obviously scared by the stuttering she did.

"Yeah who's asking?" Dean asked trying to get straight to the point.

"My mom-" Cami's voice cracked at the mentioning but she cleared her throat trying to be strong. "My mom told me to call you. She didn't get to finish telling me why" Camille could feel the tears welling up again but held back. Dean felt bad for the kid, he could tell she was really upset and out of sympathy he kept her on the line.

"Okay kid. Could you tell me your name? How bout we start with that?" Dean asked easing Camille in so she could hopefully tell him more.

"C-Camille" Cami sniffled out and Dean nodded along on the other line.

"Alright Camille can you tell me your moms name? Maybe I can figure out why she told you to call"

"Julia. Julia Jensen"

"Good. Thanks Camille" The name rung a bell but he couldn't put his finger on when or where. "Camille could you tell me what happened?" Dean asked and the line went silent. He glanced down at his phone while driving just to make sure she didn't hang up which she didn't.

"I'm really scared" Cami began to cry again she couldn't be strong anymore. She had to let it out. Dean wish he could comfort her, he felt like it was the appropriate thing to do. "Hey hey Camille?" Dean called out waiting for her to answer.

"Yes?" Camille answered back brokenly.

"Look you don't have to tell me every little detail can you answer one question for me?"

"Okay" Cami replied sniffling for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Did your mom pass away?" Dean tried to be as sensitive with the question already knowing the answer. No kid cries like that if it weren't something serious. "Yes" Camille answered and he sighed.

"Camille do you have anything on you that could give me-or-us anymore information?" Dean corrected himself. He heard shuffling from the other line as Camille rummaged through her backpack for any clues at all. As soon as she unzipped her bag a note was sitting neatly at the top labeled 'To Dean, I'm sorry'.

"Um" Cami paused "There's a note with your name on it" Once she said that, Dean tensed a bit but, decided it was something he obviously had to hear. "Alright you think you can read it to me kid?" Dean asked and Cami responded with a low 'yes' and began to unfold the letter to read.

Dear Dean,

I know 10 years is a little late to be telling you this and for that I'm sorry. If you're reading this it's more than likely I'm dead." Cami paused, those fateful words still being hard to say out loud but didn't her curiosity outweighed her grief at the moment. "And if I followed my instructions to a T you've already met Cami. She's your daughter." Both parties went silent at the news. This was way too much to discuss through a phone so Dean stopped her from reading.

"Cami" Dean asked using the new nickname "What's your address?" Cami told him her address feeling as though she could trust him given the news, and Camille needed a support system now more than ever so she'd take it from where she could.

"Alright Camille I'll be there as so as I can okay?"

"Okay" Camille agreed waiting for her 'fathers' arrival.

{•••}

Dean pulled up in front of his little brothers home with nothing but Camille on his mind.

Was it all true?

I don't know the first thing about kids.

He decided he'd go about their reunion in the most "Dean" of ways. He brakes into Sam's home which Sam, obviously hears, and becomes immediately alarmed. The youngest Winchester brother sits up in his bed with a sleeping Jessica next to him.

He begins to move around his home and catches glimpses of a shadow moving around. Sam finally catches up the shadowy figure and attacks. Both brothers get good blows on each other, until they can finally catch their faces in the light of the moon.

"Woah, easy tiger" Dean says with a smile, pinning his younger brother to the floor, winning the fight so far. "Dean?" Sam exclaimed out of pure confusion and surprise.

"You scared the crap outta me" Sam says huffing tiredly, "It's cause you're outta practice" Just as Dean says this, Sam makes a move so that he's on top of his older brother and holding him down making Dean smile proudly at the sneaky move.

"Or not.. get off me" Dean says after seconds of awkwardness. Sam pulls Dean off the ground to get a better look at him and why he was here. With Camille still on Deans mind, he'd thought he'd ease Sammy in with their dad and whatnot before he got into the whole 'I have a kid' speech.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer" Dean says patting Sams shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here" Sam says more slowly, as if that'd give Dean to fess up any quicker.

"Okay, alright" Dean says giving in "we need to talk"

"Um phone?" Sam points out the obvious.

"If I'd called would you have picked up?" Their discussion was interrupted by the light turning on and a tired Jessica standing in the doorway. "Sam?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"Jess. Hey" Sam acknowledges "Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica" Sam introduces making Dean practically undress Jessica with his eyes, more than she already was. "Wait your brother Dean?" Jessica says smiling, knowing she was in the presence of family.

"I love smurfs" Dean pointed to the blue characters on her crop top, walking closer in Jessica's personal space making her slightly uncomfortable. "You know I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brothers league"

"I'll go put something on"

"No I wouldn't dream of it, seriously" Dean says making his goofy attraction to Jessica known. "Anyways I gotta borrow my brother here to talk about some private family business" Dean walks back toward Sam when he says this "Nice meeting you though" Dean tries to pullSam off to the side to talk but Sam stops him.

"No" Sam says putting his arm around Jessica, "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her"

"Okay.. dad hasn't been home in a few days"

"So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later" Dean put his head down and chuckled, frustrated that it wasn't clicking in for Sam.

"Dads on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days" Dean emphasized the best way he could, seeing Sams reaction change instantly.

"Jess excuse us, we have to go outside" Sam responds feeling a bad pit in his stomach. Dean felt that the faster he told Sammy, the faster he'd get to Camille and they could decide on what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

**"YOUR NOT HEARING ME, SAMMY, DAD'S MISSING"** Dean tried to explain to his younger brother but it seemed to be going in one ear and out the other.

"He's always missing and he's always fine" Sam tried to justify.

"Not this time" Dean really believed something was wrong "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not" Sam said stopping in the middle of the steps making Dean roll his eyes. He really didn't have time for Sams pouty attitude.

"Sammy I'm gonna need you to decide like right now"

"Why? Dean you always-"

"Because I have a kid!" Dean said in a hushed whisper but Sam could tell he wasn't kidding. Silence fell upon the two for a minute before Sam spoke up "Seriously? Since when?" Sam was genuinely curious about the possibility of having a niece or nephew.

"Few minutes before I got here. I gotta go get her. Something happened to her mom. Something bad. And I just feel like I need to-"

"Protect her?" Sam asked finishing for his big brother which made Dean nod in return. Camille could very well be lying to Dean. A thought crossed his mind once he hung up, but with all the crying she did, plus the note, all evidence seemed to be pointing towards the opposite.

"What's her name?" Sam asked following Dean around.

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam kept trying to protest. "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean argued.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." The boys stop at Sams front door, the moonlight giving them light to have this conversation. "Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean constantly defended their father at every turn, he always felt like he had to as opposed to his younger brother constantly bickering with their dad.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Dean takes a glance outdoors, Cami coming back to forefront of his mind. He was worried about leaving her alone for too long, he was already wasting time arguing with Sammy.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam says breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Both of them let Dean's comment sink in for a minute until Sam speaks up again "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolled his eyes opening the door and heading out to the parking lot.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." After walking across the parking lot for a short while they make it to Dean's impala. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean questions.

"No. Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away."

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean could see the change in Sam when he says this. Sam sighs, tired in every sense of the word.

"I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can" Sam says not believing a word.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Sam looks down for a brief moment, before looking into his brother's eyes again "Especially if I'm gonna have a kid on the road, someone needs to be our referee" Dean jokes making Sam chuckle briefly.

"Alright. What was he hunting?" Sam questions making Dean open his trunk and opening the small compartment, unlocking arsenal of weapons.

Dean began digging around for awhile in the trunk, searching blindly.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mumbles to himself. "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?."

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Dean looks towards Sam dumbfounded "I'm twenty-six, dude." Just as Dean says this, his phone begins to ring. He pulls his phone from his pocket, recognizing the number from earlier.

"Are you still coming for me?" Cami's tired voice said over the phone. Dean immediately felt bad, "Yeah I'm coming right now. Where are you gonna be when I get there?" Sam looked over at his brother surprised, he could feel Dean's protective nature with his daughter already and he barely knew her.

"I was hiding in the kitchen closet when.. it happened"

"Alright I'm on my way. Stay there and don't move"

"Okay" Camille agreed before hanging up the phone. "Dude we gotta go, like now" Dean says urgently and Sam nods agreeing. Dean shows his brother every little detail on their father, recordings, maps of his location, etc..

Afterwards, Sam goes back upstairs and beings packing a duffle back for the next few days. "Wait, you're taking off?" Jess interrupts making Sam meet her gaze from the doorway but shortly go back to packing, blatantly ignoring her. "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" Jess continues to question not missing a beat.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam says this while turning off the lamp in their bedroom.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back." Sam says continue to aimlessly pack clothes into the duffle.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days."

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Sam stops and chuckles a little, as if she asked a stupid question "Yeah, I'm fine." He then confirms. Jess leaves the situation alone trusting Sam completely with this quote un quote 'family business' that he had to take care of.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAN AND SAM ARE CURRENTLY DRIVING DOWN TO CAMILLE'S HOUSE AS PLANNED.** The car ride is silent for awhile but Sams curious mind begs him to speak up. "What are you gonna say to her?" Sam looks over at his older brothers profile as he drove. Sam could see Dean's jaw clench for a second before answering. 

"I don't know Sam. I mean, what do I know about raising a kid? Dad practically raised us off crappy hotel rooms and cheap beer" Sam chuckles at the memories him and his brother share.

“You won’t be bad at it Dean” Sam comforted. 

“Oh yeah? How do you know?” 

“Because you practically raised me, and look where I am now. In college, I got a girlfriend, I didn’t turn out so bad” Sam said this making Dean smirk a bit. He was proud of his brother, but it wasn’t for the whole going to college thing; it was more of how brave he felt Sam was. 

Doing something he never had the balls too. His dorky little brother.   
  
“Camille” Dean spoke up after a moment. 

“What?” 

“Her names Camille” Dean remember Sam had brought it up earlier between all their sibling bickering. Dean glanced over at his brother, patiently waiting for some reaction. Sam glanced out the window with a small smile “Camille huh?” Sam said more to himself, “I like it” Giving his final answer looking back toward his brother. 

Dean gave an appreciative look before giving his attention to the road “Yeah me too.”   
  


{•••}

  
The Winchester brothers finally made it to the Jensen residence. Dean parked on the curb of the eerily quiet household, their front door was slightly cracked open and all that could be seen from a distance was the dark void of the cold house. The brothers got out of the car and closed both doors before heading to the trunk, Dean then opens the trunk and Sam grabs the gun, like old times, and stays by Dean's side as the approach the house steps. 

The creaking of their shoes against the wood was all that could be heard as Camille immediately tensed up. She peeked through the closet shutters and could see nothing but dark shadowy figures with guns in their hands mixed with the moonlight as her front door opened wider. The boys spoke in whispers as to not alarm Cami, "You smell that?" Sam asked looking to his left at Dean "Sulfur" Dean confirmed. 

The boys walked closer into the wrecked household, Dean kicking the door closed behind them. Their eyes landed on every corner of the space as if they were getting quizzed on what the house living room/kitchen area looked like. Sam saw her first. Just a leg that bent slightly out of place from how she was lying, hiding behind the kitchen island. Sam tapped Dean's arm in order to get his attention and make sure they were seeing the same thing. 

Panic filled Dean's body as he rushed over to the collapsed body on the ground and realized who it was. He slowly crouched to her level. She looked just as she did the night they met all those years ago, funny how she barely aged. She looked paler though, cold. Almost like if he were to touch her he'd be cutting his hand on glass. Sam stood silently behind his brother acting as moral support if he needed it. Dean messed with her jet black hair and put it behind her ear, like he did when they first met with a sad smile across his face.

"I'm sorry Jules" The old nickname came back to Dean like a flood as if it hasn't been 10 years since he last seen her. They met on a Winchester family hunting trip when Sam was old enough to look out the window of the impala. He'd consider them old friends and Dean couldn't say he had any of those. He now felt as if he owed it to Julia to look after Camille, owed it to himself too. 

Dean's phone rung in his pocket startling everyone in the room and he answered it immediately, "Cami?" Dean asked into the phone while Sam stayed by his side, looking around for any trace of a little girl. Sam looked at the pantry doors not too far in front of them. 

Sam slowly walks past Dean, with his gun still drawn, opening the double doors to find Cami’s wide eyes staring back at him. Sam tucked his gun in his pants and held his hands in surrender, letting Cami know he wasn’t here to hurt her. 

“Hey Camille” Dean stood up from Julia’s body at Sam's words, he made his way to where Sam was standing making Cami's attention go to him next. Camille still had a look of fear in her eyes as she looked up at her father and uncle. "Are you Dean?" she asked speaking for the first time, pointing to Sam making him shake his head no. 

Sam was about to explain but Dean took over "I am." Camille locked eyes with Dean's face and she knew he wasn't lying because of the phone calls. She stood up from her corner of the pantry and pushed past Sam to hug Dean, the hug was so strong Dean stumbled back a bit before stabilizing again. Camille was about as tall as Dean's bellybutton as her arms wrapped lightly around his waist. It took him a moment, but Den hugged her back while Sam looked at the two with a sympathetic smile. 

"I'm sorry kid. I'm so sorry.'' Dean apologized in a hushed tone which was all he could muster in the moment. Nothing could be heard throughout the cold house except Camille's cries while the three stood in silence, letting the girl grieve.

**Camille 'Cami/Cam' Winchester.**


End file.
